Celebrity Rendezvous
by cb2119
Summary: Clary, daughter of famous movie director Valentine Morgenstern, finds herself in a predicament when she gets a new bodyguard. Will she be able to keep her feeling on the down-low from the paparazzi or will there be a huge media outbreak that will force a separation between them? OOC/AU/AH R&R!
1. The First Bodyguard

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters. These all belong to the amazing and talented Cassandra Clare.

This is our very first fanfic. My best friend, Bella and I are writing one together. If you want to send me any suggestions for the story or critique any of it, just PM me.

Just so people don't get confused, the lines that are in the story mean that there is going to be a change in point of view. I will write whose point of view it is in just so you don't get confused :)

Thank you and hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Clary's P.O.V**

Camera flashes come from all different directions around me. I'm trying to shield my face from them but there is just so many. Pushing and shoving trying to get to the front just to get that one picture. That one picture that can be turned and twisted to make a cover news story that was never intended to be. Lies. Untruths.

"Move! Get out the way!" My bodyguard, Raphael, yells as he angrily pushes the paparazzi away.

I duck under his arm as he tries to hold back the throng of people trying to grab or take pictures of me. Some days I wish that I was just a normal person, or as normal as I can be. I can't even walk down my street without the paparazzi coming and surrounding me. Some days I wish I wasn't his daughter.

My brother, Jonathan, and I will always have the titles of _'Son and Daughter of Valentine Morgenstern, world famous film director'._

That was how it all started.

I eventually find myself safe inside my house. I look back to see Raph still shoving the paparazzi but this time, shoving them out the front door to stop them from getting into my house. I turn towards the stairs that will take me up to my bedroom. Slowly, I trudge up them, as I am exhausted from today's work. I can still hear the paparazzi yelling and shouting things that I can't be bothered to hear anymore so I tune myself out. I open the door to my room and walk inside. I don't bother shutting the door behind me; I just lie on the bed and fall asleep.

-O-O-O-

I wake to the sound of my father yelling. It's not an unusual occurrence but what he was saying didn't sound like a usual argument. My father usually argued about his movies, not about me.

I walked down the marble staircase, inching closer to the arched doorway that led to the study, making sure I stopped before I got there.

"I said that you had to keep an eye on her!"

"I did, sir. They were all surrounding her and she didn't get hurt! What else do you expect me to do!?" Raphael was yelling at my father. From what I could hear, things weren't going to well for my bodyguard.

My father went to turn around to face Raphael but found my face staring around the corner.

"Clary? I didn't see you there." My father said while looking at me with stern, narrowed eyes.

He looks back at me and then turns to look at Raphael who was still standing there.

"I will talk to you later Raphael." My father said looking at him with commanding eyes. Raphael slowly turned around nodded at my father and walked out of the room.

I was staring intently at my father wondering what the hell was going on. He looked at me and waved me off with the other hand on his forehead, obviously looking tired and strained. I turned on my heel and followed Raphael to his room to figure out what was going on. I was doubtful that he would answer any of my questions that I had for him but it was worth a try.

-O-O-O-

I knocked softly on the door leading to Raph's room. He opened almost immediately not even bothering to ask who it was or gesture me inside. I walked in slowly to see his bag on the bed. I shut the door behind me and leaned against it, breathing a heavy sigh.

"What do you want, Miss Clarissa?" He asked with sadness in his voice. He looked up at me with sad and curious eyes as I looked at the bag, which was neatly placed on the bed, already packed.

"What is this?" I replied gesturing to the bag.

"Lets just say, I think this is…" He started to walk towards me but I didn't think anything of it.

"_Clarissa!_" Both Raphael and I turn our attention to the door but as I open the door to answer, I also turn back to look at Raphael apologetically only to feel his lips on mine. I know I was supposed to back away but instead I closed the door again and leaned into the kiss. I know this is prohibited but his soft lushes lips, left me wanting more.

I broke the kiss by placing my hands on his chest and pushing him back as he starts to puts his hands around my waist.

"I… I can't do this." I whisper looking down at our feet. I see his feet back away and I do the same to walk out the door.

I didn't bother going to whoever called my name. I went straight to my bedroom and gathered all my art supplies and took them out to my balcony to lose my mind in what I love doing most.

-O-O-O-

By the time I had finished my drawings it was time for dinner. On my way down, I opened the door to Raphael's room only to find that no one was there and nothing was out of place, as if no one had lived there at all.

I sat down to dinner, not bothering to say a word as Jonathan, my father and my mother, Jocelyn took their places at the dining table and started to talk like nothing had happened with my father.

I was picking at my plate when I looked up to see my father staring at me intently.

"Yes?" I asked sarcastically

"Where were you this afternoon?"

"I think the real question is where is Raphael? He was here this morning and now he isn't here!" I replied, raising my voice slightly.

"He's gone."

"WHAT! WHY?! He didn't do anything to harm me. He protected me with his life. I mean do I look dead or harmed to you?" I gestured to myself. "If I was hurt I would have thought that would have been a good enough choice but I am not hurt in anyway physically or mentally!" By this time I was standing up and pointing at my father with anger.

"How dare you speak to me in this manner! You will leave the topic alone and also leave the table and go to your room. You shall never speak to me like this again as I am you father!" I turned and stormed out of the room like a 5 year old not getting the toy they wanted.

I ran not to my room but to my secret room that Simon and I built when we were younger. We came here to get away from our everyday lives and no one knows about it apart from us. The hideout situated just behind the fireplace so it is always warm when the fire is lit. It is the perfect size for two people; a coffee table and two fold out chairs to fit. We also have one pair of walkie-talkies that we use to communicate to each other when either of us need the other.

I crawl over to sit on the fold out chair and place my hand on the walkie-talkie. I turn it on and hold the talk button as I speak and say,

"Simon. I need you."

* * *

What did you guys think?

Hopefully update soon but not sure seeing as school is starting again soon! :(

R&R ;)

xx


	2. New Faces, New House, New Bodyguard

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters. These all belong to the amazing and talented Cassandra Clare.

Here's the new chapter! We are not really sure where this story is going. We sort of just go along with what we come up with :) Sorry for the late update! Also, thanks for the reviews :) They really help us write the story and it feels good to see that people like our story.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Simon's P.O.V**

_Kssch kssch…_

'_Simon. I need you.'_

I looked down at the walkie-talkie in the pocket of my pants. I was sitting in the lounge room watching TV with my sister. I got up with my hand over the walkie-talkie as I ran to my room, trying to make sure that she didn't hear Clary's voice. She looked at me strangely but just shrugged it off and continued watching Bones.

I closed my bedroom door and ran and jumped on my bed.

"Clary, what's wrong?" It was the only question I could ask given the circumstances.

"My dad is pissed at me for yelling at him. I feel like crap and my dad fired Raphael because apparently he wasn't looking after me. But I don't see how he wasn't looking after me. I'm not hurt in anyway." I could hear Clary trying to catch her breath after her rampage. I was trying to think of a comforting way to say that Raphael was… Nothing came to mind and I couldn't hear anything on the other end and I knew that Clary was getting impatient with me.

"Look Clary, I don't think your Dad would have fired him if he didn't think that it was worth your safety. He is more worried about your safety than he is of the type of guy that is looking after you. He doesn't care that you liked him as a friend because your safety is more important than friendship." I could tell that Clary was deep in thought because she didn't reply to me. It would make a crackling noise every now and then meaning that she was going to say something but couldn't think of the right thing to say.

**Clary's P.O.V**

I was thinking about what Simon just said. I could tell that he knew what I was doing as he stayed silent. Maybe he was right. Maybe my dad cared for me more than I liked to admit. If he did, he would get a better bodyguard that would make sure that I wouldn't get hurt and the paparazzi wouldn't come up to the door of my house. They wouldn't even be able to set foot in front of the massive iron gates out the front. "Thanks Si." Was all I could say after many attempts of trying to say the right phrase.

"No problem." He replied on the other side. "I'll talk to you later then?"

"Yeah. Talk to you later." I clicked off the walkie-talkie and sank into the chair I was seated in letting the words that Simon said sink in. Simon was definitely right. My dad really was looking out for me and I wasn't willing to accept that at the time. I was contemplating whether to go outside and apologize to my dad or stay in here and wait until the morning. I decided with the latter seeing as he would be really angry with me still and I didn't want to make it worse than it already was.

It was still early and I wasn't tired in the least. I grabbed my drawing utensils and drew the sunset. I let my hand guide me and let my mind just wander as I draw. _How should I tell him that I am sorry? Will he accept my apology? Who is going to be my bodyguard? _A million thoughts were going through my head all the while I was drawing.

After about an hour of drawing, I was putting the final touches on my drawing when someone knocked on the door. "Clary? Can I come in?" It was my dad. I had to let him in and it was good that he came to me because I never would have gone to him.

"Hey bub." He said as he walked through the door, closing it behind him. "Sorry about earlier. I wasn't exactly in the best of moods." He walked to my bed and sat down next to me. "I just wanted you to know that I am really sorry and I have talked to your mum and we are going to get a new bodyguard but we are not letting you chose like last time. We think it would be best that we choose the best for you to make sure that you are safe." He looked at me as if he wanted me to understand him, which I did. I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah that's fine. As long as he isn't one of those weirdo people that is like a butler." I commented, looking at him with my eyebrows up. "Don't worry we have it all sorted." He replied to me smiling.

-O-O-O-

**Jace's P.O.V**

I stepped out of the car and grabbed my bags from the boot. I tipped the chauffeur and walked up to the iron gates. I punched in the numbers on the keypad that I as told and the gates opened.

I walked up the gravel path that was lined with shrubs, trees and bushes of all shapes and sizes. The path then split into two and went around a fountain that was in the shape of an Angel who was holding a sword and a cup and was floating above the water. The path came back together and led to the front door of the house. I stopped at the fountain and admired the front of the house. It was a two-storey mansion. There had to be at least 20 rooms in the house just by looking at it. It was very modern looking with marble columns that held up the top storey, balconies that were on the second storey, which were most likely connected to the bedrooms and a small staircase that was also made of marble that led to the door. It was breathtaking I must admit and to think I was going to be staying here for however long Mr. Morgenstern wanted to have me as Clarissa's bodyguard.

I walked up the marble stairs to the front door and rang the doorbell to announce my presence. It wasn't long before someone came to open the door, greet me and gesture me inside. I was in awe at the inside of the house.

Two grand staircases on either side of the room converged at the top to make a small balcony. Small vanity-like tables were placed here and there with small vases and family pictures placed on each one of them. The wallpaper was neutral with symbols placed here and there, which looked like swirls and whorls. I placed my bags on the floor and spun around the room in astonishment. Never in my life had I seen anything like this. Yes, maybe in movies but definitely not up close and personal, as I was usually a bouncer for the club Pandemonium.

"You must be Jace. Am I correct?" I whirled around to see a man in about his mid-40s wearing a crisp black suit, tie and shoes with a white dress shirt underneath.

"Yes, sir. Jace Wayland." I responded with a firm shake of his hand. "I was just admiring you wonderful abode." My eyes darted to the décor beside him and he turned around to look at it also.

"Yes. It is quite marvelous. My wife, Jocelyn designed the whole house. With her artistic abilities it is no wonder that it looks as good as it does. She also chose all the décor that is in the house and if I decide to buy something new, I have to consult it with her before I actually buy it in case it doesn't match." I nodded in understanding and acknowledgement. "If you'll follow me." I walked closely behind him whilst admiring the house as I walked through. We stopped at a double door entrance. Mr. Morgenstern opened the door to show a beautiful grand ballroom like room that had a grand piano at the back of the room and the walls had little caverns in them that held pictures inside.

"This is where we usually hold all our functions and parties. I am showing you this because—" He was stopped mid-sentence due to the figure that was stepping out behind the fireplace. "My God, Clary! What are you doing behind the fireplace? How did you even get there in the first place?" Clary. How do I begin to describe her? Fiery red hair that fell just past her shoulders, a confident stride, flawless skin. As she came closer, I saw that her glistening green eyes were looking straight at me and they didn't falter the closer she got and she had a light sprinkle of freckles that were on her nose.

"Clary. Meet Mr. Wayland, your new bodyguard." I held my hand out to her and she shook it firmly.

"Hi. I'm Clary."

* * *

There you go! Another chapter! Updating ASAP with school and all. BTW a boot is Australian for trunk :)

R&R

xx


	3. New Friends and Problems

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters. These all belong to the amazing and talented Cassandra Clare.

* * *

**Clary's P.O.V**

"Hi. I'm Clary." I took his hand and shook it firmly. I stood back and looked him up and down discreetly. He had tawny golden hair that was neat but messy and brought out the golden in his eyes that were very distracting to say the least. He had only one flaw that I could see and that was a chip to one of his teeth and you could only see that when he smiled. He was in a casual but professional outfit that consisted of a tight white t-shirt with black slacks and shoes. Any girl would be blind not to see his beauty. It was weird to think that this boy, young man, is going to be living in my house, in the bedroom directly under mine.

"Mr. Wayland, this is who you are going to look after and make sure nothing happens to her and nothing gets out in the papers that doesn't need to be. You will be situated in the room below hers so you are able to look out for her but not invade her privacy. You will go out with her when she goes anywhere that is not situated on this property, even to just going down to the grocery store, although I do not wish that you stay very close to her. You are not her boyfriend and won't ever be." As my father said that, I saw a glint of aggressiveness and protectiveness that was directed towards Jace but I'm not sure that Jace saw it.

"You will remain strictly her bodyguard. Now I will show you around the rest of the house and to your room where you will be staying for the time you are looking after my daughter." Jace nodded politely in my direction before winking at me as my father turned around. I felt my cheeks burn at the gesture and looked down at my feet to try and hide my burning face. But I don't think it worked as I caught a look at him as he left and saw the corner of his mouth twitch.

I waited a while until I couldn't hear any more footsteps and quietly made my way to my bedroom before unlocking my phone and calling Isabelle. It rang twice before she picked up.

"Hey Clary. What's up?"

"I just met my new bodyguard and I just have to say… he is bloody GORGEOUS! He looks like he was created in the image of an angel and if he only had wings and had like a halo or something, he would just be magical!" I exclaimed.

Isabelle was my go to person for any guy problems that I had. I could count on her for anything related to guys and that was because she had gone out with every type of guy in the book. There was nothing about guys that Isabelle didn't already know or do with them. The thought made me shiver. But she was also one of my best girl friends.

"Whoa. Wait a second. You bodyguard? You know that you can't have feelings for a bodyguard. It is strictly against the code of a bodyguard to have a relationship with the person of whom they are protecting and you know that. You have never before thought of one of your bodyguards that way and you are not going to start now." Isabelle's voice was very stern and serious. I knew she was right and I had to try and hide my feelings when my father was around but he was just so irresistible. I also knew that Jace must not find out because if he did, I know there was going to be some trouble.

"Alright. But if I tell you about him, can you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Fine. But that is all I'm doing." Isabelle replied with a tone of finality in her voice.

"Thanks Izzy." I hung up and decided to go over to Simon's house. I knew my father wouldn't mind me going there by myself. He never did. I grabbed my hoodie from the hanger near the door and made my way to Simon's house.

-O-O-O-

**Jace's P.O.V**

This house had so many twists and turns; I knew it would take a while to get used to. I was eventually shown my room and just finished unpacking. I was quite hungry as it was the late afternoon and hadn't had anything to eat since breakfast so I made my way to the kitchen. I made myself a small snack that would allow me to last until dinnertime and sat at the dining table. I was just finishing the last of my meal when I heard the front door shut. I got up out of my seat and walked to the window and drew back the curtains just in time to see Clary make her way across the front garden towards the front gates. Her father told me not to let her go anywhere without my supervision but not to stay so close that people walking by would think I was stalking her. I speed-walked into the kitchen to put my plate in the sink and made a mental note to wash it later. I ran to my room to grab my jacket and quickly went after Clary.

She wasn't that far ahead of me so I was able to follow her with ease and her fiery red hair was easily seen amongst the crowd of blonde, brunette and black heads that surrounded her. The street was pretty crowded considering it was a private estate but I figured that it was just spies for the paparazzi that would be snooping around. She made a sharp left turn into another street that led to another neighborhood similar to hers. I was careful to keep my distance but making sure she was in my eyesight the whole time. She made another turn but this time up a driveway to a house that I didn't know. I started into a run because I didn't know whose house that was and whether she was going there without her father knowing. Clary was just pushing the call button down on the keypad that opened the gate before I grabbed her arm and jerked it away.

"What are you doing?!" I asked in a whisper scream. She jumped back startled with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Well, I was going into my _best friend's _house before you came and nearly scared me to death. What are you doing out here anyways. I am allowed to go some places on my own. You do know that right?" Clary, I could tell, was not very impressed with me so far whatsoever.

"Well, maybe you should have told me you were going to your _best friend's _house before you left. Didn't think about that did you? For all I know you could be going to an ex-boyfriend's house and end up getting pregnant."

"_Well, _I don't have to tell you where I am going all the time do I?" She replied in a raised voice and annoyed tone. "And why would I do any sort of thing like that? That would just be plain stupid." She proceeded to press the call button on the keypad until someone answered her needy pressing. A crackly voice on the other end of the line answered to her pressing.

"What? What do you want?" The voice didn't sound very polite.

"Simon, it's me. Clary. Can you let me in please?" A buzzer sounded and the gates receded into the front garden, allowing Clary to walk past. I started to follow her but she turned around and placed a palm to my chest.

"You are not coming in here. My father is fine with me coming here on my own and he realizes I am safe here. If you don't agree with that, you can go and talk to him about it but I'm pretty sure you won't have much luck." And with that, she turned back around and walked off into the house. _'Far out. She is going to be one tough client.' _I thought to myself. I walked back out the gates before they shut on me and headed back to my temporary home.

* * *

There you go guys! Another chapter complete! We are not sure how this story is planning out so that is why it's taking a little while for the chapters to be written. We are just going along with the story. If you guys have any ideas just PM us and we will be happy to consider any or all of them that we like :)

xx


End file.
